


Missing Light- Ideas/Headcanon

by RacketGLY8888



Series: Missing Light [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absent Characters, Alternate Universe, Angst, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Gen, Generation of Miracles Being Assholes, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied Relationships, Kagami Taiga Doesn't Exist, Mentioned Kagami Taiga, Missing Persons, Rants, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, squint hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacketGLY8888/pseuds/RacketGLY8888
Summary: Title says it all.
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya & Seirin High Basketball Team Members
Series: Missing Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Matches

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea rant. I am writing everything that comes to mind. It is barely editted so I apologize if something comes out wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the most important matches altered for this AU. Also, some explanation as to why.

**(Practice Matches)**

Second Years VS First Years \- Second Years win. The first years lost to the second years with at least 8 points difference.

Kaijo VS Seirin \- Seirin wins but they never got to play in a full court since there was no Kagami to break the hoop and Kise wasn’t even put in. Kise is like ‘Better luck next time, Kurokocchi. Well, unless you’d like to transfer here.’ Kuroko's answer is no but he is disappointed.

**(Interhigh)**

Seirin VS Shinkyo \- Seirin wins. They have Mitobe to do the Pressure Defense.

Seirin VS Seiho \- Seirin wins. They benched Kagami anyway during that math anyway so they’re fine.

Shuutoku VS Seirin \- Shuutoku wins. Seirin does not have anyone to shut down Midorima sadly. Then there’s Takao constantly being on guard of Kuroko. ‘Seirin doesn’t even know how to make use of your skill, Kuroko. Your choice of school is a mistake in your part.’

Shuutoku VS Touou \- Honestly, I put this up to debate. Either can honestly win. If its stamina, I feel like Midorima can win against Aomine but then there’s speed. Then you have Momoi who knows Midorima and can read into his next move. Aomine would probably show up late anyway since it’s Midorima and the Miracles finds him annoying except for Akashi apparently. I’m crazy about Shuutoku winning a proper full match for once soooo that is also why this is up to debate but don’t fight about it.

Touou/Shuutoku VS Kaijo \- I feel like which ever one is that Kaijo still loses. Because one, Kaijo already lost to Touou in canon and two, they did say Kise was the weakest of the Miracles. I doubt Kise would even start trying to reach Perfect Copy until he actually lost which did not happen since he didn’t get to participate at the practice match with Seirin in this version. At this point, just before the match Kise thinks he can win thing as he never got to feel that at the defeat of Kaijou on the practice match because he never got to participate

**(Winter Cup)**

Seirin VS Josei \- Seirin wins. They have Kiyoshi, enough said.

Shutoku VS Seirin \- Shutoku wins. Kiyoshi is there to add on Seirin’s offense but it can’t be help that there is still no one to stop Midorima’s threes.

Seirin VS Kirisaki Daichi \- Seirin wins. The second years are still able to beat them just like the last year and they still have Kuroko. Kiyoshi is more injured than in canon but not too much to send him to the hospital again. Kuroko also took some hits for Kiyoshi especially those that aimed at the second year’s injured knee. By the end of it, Seirin had more bruises but thankfully are recoverable

Touou VS Seirin \- Touou wins. Kagami is nowhere to be able to match up with Aomine. No Zone as well. Just full on arrogance and bad sportsmanship from Aomine. The loss affected Kuroko’s mental health. ‘Tetsu, there’s nothing you can do.’

Yosen VS Touou \- Again this is up for debate. It’s a Generation of Miracle fight that we never saw so we technically could crazy over this topic. On one hand, Murasakibara could crush Aomine and vice versa but both are lazy or both could go all out with each other but lose stamina somewhere in the end. Also, Murasakibara could have beaten Akashi at one point without using his full energy like in the movie (and Akashi is all mighty captain that would not take defeat) while Aomine is Ace-sama ‘no one can beat me but me’. It’s unmotivated defense vs unmotivated offense.Although, Himuro could go head to head with Aomine but not as well as Kagami does. It could give Aomine false hope that Himuro is his fated rival and just crush Yosen but that depends. I’m trying not to be biased with the miracles because there are some that I like more than the others.(IdonthateAominebutIwishhegetsknockeddownapegbeforeIgivehimanywinfromanymiraclevsmiraclematches) 'Kuro-chin lost? I mean it was not unexpected.'

Fukuda Sougou VS Kaijo \- Fukuda Sougou wins. I really doubt Kise would have been able to do all the perfect copy without having to battle Aomine with the incomplete version. He gets to face Haizaki with only using his half-baked Aomine Perfect Copy. Additionally, there is no one to cheer on Kise since Kuroko doesn’t bother to watch as he was still wounded from the defeat from Aomine.

Rakuzan VS Shutoku \- Rakuzan wins. It is canon. Plus, has Midorima even started to pass to his teammates at this point. I think Takao and him still need a push to be able to trust each other with a pass like that. They could still have it as a trump card but it only has 75% success rate. The score less than they have in the canon.

Touou/Yosen VS Fukuda Sougou \- Either way Fukuda Sougou loses because Haizaki can’t steal any moves from either of the miracles.

Rakuzan VS Touou/Yosen \- Rakuzan probably still wins but this also up for debate. If Yosen was the one that fights against Rakuzan, I doubt Murasakibara would bother to actually play Akashi because of what happened in the past. If it was Touou, they have a chance to win but maybe Aomine wouldn’t be bothered to actually play Akashi but who knows.

Although they never gave up, every battle lost is mentally scaring to Seirin most especially to Kuroko. In the end of the Winter Cup, Akashi meets up with Kuroko. Akashi would say “I thought you were going to show me your basketball, Tetsuya.” and all that. This could end up with the way Kuroko graduated middle school and just up and leave basketball or he could also not give up and try next year and then he’d stop basketball if Seirin still loses.

Jabberwock VS Vorpal Swords \- I feel like this never happens due to 1) the miracles are not vibing with each other 2) Kuroko probably hates them 3) I feel like the movie never even happens because there is no one to send off in the end and 4) I forbid Jabberwock to even make a mess of the graduated senpais that won’t have good enough kouhais to be able to defend them. Just pretend it never happens in this universe because I refuse to hand the honor of Japan’s basketball to an uncoordinated team that would probably lose and just further embarrass the nation. That is just something that even I can’t handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is some of the events that are changed.


	2. Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the events that happened in the anime that is altered due to Kagami not existing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some cursing.

Joining Seirin Basketball Club

  * When Aida goes down the line of checking body status of the freshmen, she doesn't see Kuroko because after the last freshman before Kuroko, she looks up missing Kuroko. (She looks up to where Kagami was supposed to be.)
  * In the Coach's rooftop initiation of the first years, It was Fukuda that started then it was Kawahara with his long rant then Furihata.
  * Kuroko still didn't get to shout due to the others taking long on deciding what to declare. (The first years were expecting Kagami to go first.)
  * Kuroko didn't have Kagami to talk to after that so his goal becomes "To win with my team" or something like that. I can't think of anything.



Pre-Seirin VS Kaijo Practice Match

  * No one tosses the ball at Kise and challenges him. Kise sort of looking around as if waiting for it but doesn't know why. (Kagami was the one to throw a ball at Kise.)
  * Kise was not permitted to play against Seirin.
  * It was a half court match.



  
Post-Seirin VS Kaijo Practice Match

  * Midorima doesn't go to talk to Kise. Just leaves after the match meeting with an annoyed just arriving Takao, who only got more annoyed when Midorima said that he was already done.   
Seirin ate out somewhere just not that steakhouse. 
  * Like maybe a place with those spicy food challenge. Kuroko tapped out earlier. 
  * Hyuuga was the one that tried to devour everything that was leftover within the time limit. He succeeds but he's guzzling milk as soon as he finishes.
  * Kise-Kuroko talk but more of why he left the basketball club in middle school. 
  * Kise is still asking Kuroko to transfer.
  * No confrontation at the street ball court. 



Bread Test

  * Pretty much the same except there is no "This is Japanese Lunch Time Rush!"
  * Also no 'crowd-surfing'



Shuutoku

  * In meeting Shuutoku, Midorima kept checking his palm as if expecting to find something written there. (Kagami, again.)
  * Seirin doesn't directly talk to Midorima. It was just a stare down between Kuroko and the miracle.
  * Kuroko doesn't show Cyclone Pass or Ignite Pass in their game since no one will be able to catch it.



Okonomiyaki Dinner

  * Midorima and Takao don't make an appearance since they are with their team celebrating.
  * Seirin eating out feelings.
  * The table seating was Furihata, Kuroko, Kise, and Kasamatsu
  * Kise kept asking Kuroko to transfer the whole meal being ignorant that Kuroko just lost and is not in a mood. 
  * Seirin still finds Nigou. Except Kuroko didn't have anyone to chase around with Nigou.



Touou

  * Never happened.
  * The pre-Aomine VS Kagami fight didn't also happen.
  * Basically Aomine didn't even bother with Seirin until Winter Cup.
  * Although Aomine did go to a empty basketball court and he doesn't understand why he even came with Momoi. (The same court where he and Kagami were supposed to meet.)
  * Momoi does show up in their pool training but more to see Kuroko and to talk to him about Aomine.



Kiyoshi Returns

  * It took more time for Kuroko to realize what Kiyoshi was saying.
  * Kuroko intitially thought he can use Kiyoshi to be his light. Only shaking of that thought due to
  * Kiyoshi being injured and Kuroko refuses to put pressure on the older male.



Beach Training Camp

  * No one jogs on the beach and gets the Seirin and Shuutoku teams their drinks.
  * If they lost to Touou, Shuutoku joins them for Training Camp but if not then Seirin only goes through the training camp alone.
  * Midorima still helps Kuroko to make him realize of the Vanishing Drive.
  * Seirin watching Touou/Shuutoku VS Kaijo match.



First Years' Street Basketball (ft. Kiyoshi)

  * Kawahara didn't have a cold and was able to go to the Street Ball Match.
  * They meet Himuro but don't know why he made them sort of uneasy.
  * Himuro also feels some out of nowhere annoyance with Seirin. (The first time Himuro mt Seirin wasn't that pleasant since they were with Kagami and Himuro still had a score to settle with him.)
  * Himuro doesn't wear a have a necklace with a ring but sometimes acts as if he has one.
  * Murasakibara interrupts and was going to leave with Himuro but he for some reason says that 'he wasn't scared' out loud then deciding to play Seirin. (Kagami's childish taunting Murasakibara.)



Someone Opening the Door of Miracles

  * All miracles did react as if they felt something but it was nothing and they just shrugged it off.
  * No one opened it but they just jumped on that exact moment as if it did happen



Seirin-Touou Onsen 

  * Aomine and Momoi are the only ones that showed up.
  * The girl's onsen is pretty much the same.
  * Kuroko did need to be brought out by Mitobe. Then after making sure Kuroko was fine, he left to check on the others. Then Aomine appears. 



Mountain Training Camp

  * Just after this is when Kuroko uses his more intense passes except Ignite Pass Kai.
  * Aida Kagetora did his best to add more to Seirin's 
  * Pretty much the same.



Winter Cup

  * Kuroko meets up with the miracles.
  * The miracles were being assholes and mocking.
  * Furihata was with Kuroko.
  * Akashi borrows Midorima's scissors and paused in silence before he started cutting his hair. (Kagami was supposed to appear to be slashed by Akashi.)



Haizaki Enters

  * There was still the Alex, Himuro and Haizaki confict thing. 
  * While choking Alex though Haizaki looks back to see no one only to be almost kicked by Alex.
  * Kise still appears but only apologizes to Himuro and Alex before telling Haizaki to settle this on the court.



Kuroko's Past

  * Right after the Missing Light One-shot, Seirin eats out again and there Kuroko tells them of his
  * past. 
  * They do their caring smacks to him.
  * They also gave Kuroko advice on it. Like to talk to Ogiwara assuring the pale boy that his friend
  * didn't blame him for what happened. 
  * They suggest therapy as well but Kuroko declines thanking them.



Kuroko's Birthday

  * The Seirin team and Momoi are the ones only there to celebrate it. 
  * It was still the first years' plans and they did invite the second years.
  * Momoi was there because she was asked to distract Kuroko by Aida and she was also invited.



The Last Game

  * It never happens in this AU because NO. The explanation was already in the last episode.



Other:

Maji Burger

  * After meeting the basketball club, instead of buying just his vanilla milkshake, Kuroko buys a burger with it. He doesn't know why but he eats it anyway.
  * Kuroko still sits at the same table even if there are other spaces open.



Alexandra Garcia

  * Never happened.
  * Seirin ate at a restaurant to eat out feeling after losing to Touou (The oneshot)



Seirin Interview

  * Never happened.



Kuroko-Kagami Moments

  * Again, never happened. Sadly.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am inconsistent. I know this and I am not sorry.


End file.
